


Jordi Goes To Hollywood

by jentaro



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Female Masturbation, M/M, Multi, it will never see the light of day prob but its REALLY good, part of a much larger organized crime au, some pretty questionable morals tbh, this is for all four people who love Jordi as much as I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jentaro/pseuds/jentaro
Summary: Jordi is an '80s party queen and he loves doing drugs as much as he loves to fuck.





	Jordi Goes To Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> [i made a spotify playlist for u all to listen to that is mostly period accurate but has no german new wave on it because i was too lazy and 99 red balloons is fucking cheating](https://open.spotify.com/user/jentayro/playlist/3IqbGlgBTFm18S3Yd3h3Rk?si=x1G12gc8RXO6EK4476KcRg)
> 
> anyway as the tag says, this is part of a much larger organized crime au that [kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tangobullets) and i have that is so plotdeep and intricate that i'm actually kind of sad that it's not in a postable format currently. but this fic features mostly kat's OC Lee who can break my neck and i'd thank her, and sort of features my OC Fen who is the light of my life. 
> 
> i need to clarify immediately that these people are NOT siblings. the words 'sibling' and 'brother' are meant in a mafioso clan kind of way and i will not answer anyone who asks about it. i don't have time to address anyone who thinks jordi has any sort of ethics to speak of so turn right around and go read something else if the use of those terms in this context is something you don't agree with
> 
> anyway this is about jordi doing drugs and accepting his fucked up bisexuality for what it is in the late '80s. i hope everyone enjoys it! also it’s kind of gross so beware
> 
> also you can find me on tumblr @ jennyloggins and on twitter @ somegarbageisok :^) my tumblr is a garbage fire but i am always posting my hot wash dog takes on twitter

A bump of powder and a bump of flesh. A pick me up and a pick-up. Some nose candy and some eye candy. A love affair and a one night affair. Drugged up and dragging his new friend up to his apartment.

Some lovely well built blond haired blue eyed piece from Berlin that he had run into _at_ Berlin after the queens finished their acts for the night. He’d wanted a piece of one particular leggy, juicy ass, but she’d slipped away while Jordi had his head turned. Well, not before grabbing his hand and pulling it into her crotch so he could squeeze her dick. Christ, that had him hard as a rock. Jordi wasn’t _on_ the rock tonight, instead holed up away from the music and cutting a fat powdery line right on one of the tables closer to the back of the club, cocky as could be with a hundred dollar bill rolled up extra tight so he could snort it up and his credit card out to cut up another quick line for the dictionary definition of a twink ready to take his dick. One that clearly was much less used to the drug than he was by the way Jordi was being clung to. 

There were a few places around Chicago that were friendly for the kind of company he kept, but at least at Berlin, most people left him the fuck alone. It was a mixed crowd of ethnicities and sexualities that all melted together to the tune of German ‘80s new wave and other shit like that. Jordi wasn’t really too into the music, there more for the drugs and the mischief and the sex. His sworn siblings? Not really a fan of the fast paced bullshit he got up to. Lee especially kept chastising him for the copious drug use when they needed to have clear heads if they wanted to make it further in their clan. A goal of his for sure, but, fun was a very important concept to him no matter what Lee said about responsibility. 

But, a party is a party and Jordi isn’t gonna say no. Actually, he’s going to say yes. And he’s going to make eye contact with Lee as he unlocks the door and sees her sitting at their tall, tiny, rickety kitchen table. She looks at him with a grin in her eyes and the end of a pen resting between her lips as she works on whatever fucking over his head homework she’s likely doing. With the dim lighting from the only fully working light bulb and one that flickers occasionally, she looks like a tiger, poised to strike at any moment. 

They speak Chinese when there are guests, but this pretty piece of European ass barely understands English as it is. She must have a read on that when in English she says, “You owe me.”

“The hell I do.”

“No, you _owe_ me,” Lee says as she stands up, shutting her book with the pen as a bookmark. She switches languages then and says, “Fen told me you cut into the product and took a taste. You owe me, brother.”

It’s a fight he knows he’s not going to win, because Lee is meticulous about the drugs and the profit. Actually, he’d bet his head that Fen didn’t say a word to her about it, she was just _that_ aware of when he stole from the stash. “Alright, fine, but don’t touch this time. It’s fucking weird.” Another fight he’s going to lose, but he makes it known that it’s fucking _weird_.

“Whatever you say, _brother_ ,” said offhandedly as she goes to the cabinet over the sink and grabs her mug. She’s slow as she does it, stretching on her tiptoes with her cropped shirt riding up enough for him to catch the swell of the bottoms of her breasts, her panties riding low and showing off as much skin as possible. It was all for show—it always was. About a fifth of the time, Jordi would end up coming home with a girl that Lee would immediately charm into her bed which was great at best and only a little annoying at worst if he was in the mood for pussy. But the skin was never for anyone else’s benefit but a gorgeous girl.

Either way, tonight, Jordi knew he owed Lee. It was better than paying up his hard earned cash, so he would put up with it. Especially as she walks over to him to reach into his breast pocket to take the baggie with the rest of the powder back out. Caught red handed with the evidence instead of using it all up was his fault.

She moves away with a sway of her hips and snags a bottle of wine from the fridge as his guest squirms, not really understanding what’s going on here. As he shouldn’t, because it’s gonna get fucking weird. That’s fine though, Jordi pushes him up against the wall next to the door to the apartment, locking it as he kicks his own shoes off and moving in to shove his tongue down the guy’s throat. He doesn’t even have his name, doesn’t need it.

Jordi can feel the bottle of wine press against his back through his thin shirt, the cold glass like a fucking jolt to his already hyper alert senses. Everything is going fast right now, least of all his heart rate as the drugs course through his system. He’s gonna need another bump soon, and with Lee holding his prize hostage, he’s gotta be extra nice. Jordi’s friend is hard against his leg already. Just the way he likes ‘em, eager as hell.

He can hear Lee walking away, the soft pad of her feet heading toward his bedroom. The hall is dark as he follows her, walking backward with his friend pressed up against him, hornier with each step it seems. There’s a hand down the front of his shorts already, and Jordi is fucking _shaking_ for another hit. The rush of hormones hits weaker than the rush of coke does for him now, but he’s ready to be even higher with his dick buried in a tight ass. At Lee’s mercy, of course.

They’re outside Fen’s closed door when Jordi gets a loud keening noise as a reward for grabbing two handfuls of ass and hoisting him up so he can carry him the rest of the way. His bedroom door is already open of course, and Jordi drops his German twink onto the mattress, unbuttoning the bottom two buttons on his own shirt so he can tug it from his shorts and off completely. There are eyes immediately on his back, and he knows Lee has already poured herself some wine, he can hear the bottom of the bottle softly thud to the floor. He doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s draped herself on the old arm chair in the corner with one leg over an arm and the other tucked up toward her chest. Watching.

It’s late enough that the restaurant below the apartment has probably finished serving, but they’re still cleaning up at this hour which is why the neon sign outside is still lit, bathing them in electric blue horizontal lines through the blinds. Jordi can feel the cold sweat, the blur of his concentration as he gets down on the bed and reattaches his mouth to an overzealous one. Not that he minds, it makes this much easier to distract him from Lee’s presence for now and from how much he wants another line. 

He hears the quiet sip of alcohol behind him as Berlin’s pants come off, nearly ripped down his legs in a hurry so Jordi can find the lube. The telltale quiet hitch of breath that doesn’t come from his companion. _His_ is much louder as Jordi manhandles him onto his stomach. She likes it when Jordi smacks his ass, the quiet rustle of fabric letting him know. So he does it again, and again. Not too hard, but enough to make it sting and to make his friend moan. Again, a quiet curse. He’s not the only one that squirms. 

Jordi’s hand shakes after the next slap, feeling the itch in his veins. The _need_ , just one more snort. Just enough to get him back up into the clouds.

Not yet though, he hasn’t earned it. Jordi knows he hasn’t. It’s a good thing he’s got a boy who likes punishment, nonverbally begging for another slap with a whine and wiggle of hips. So he spanks him again, pushing up into it and getting a hard moan in return. That, and what sounds liked what’s probably gotta be ‘please’ in German. Soothing warm flesh with the back of his hand, Jordi takes a moment to find the lube so he can open Berlin’s ass up and go to town.

But first, _first_ he can hear movement as Lee stands finally, the empty mug placed on the floor. Joined by another pair of footsteps he hadn’t even heard approach which is how he knows he’s fucked right now. Fen gets to the bed first, but Jordi is much more focused on Lee getting on the bed behind him and pressing against his back with her breasts resting at the back of his neck just barely contained by the cutoff shirt. Chastising her for breaking his no touch plea is the furthest thing from his mind as the open, small baggie gets shoved under his nose. Not close enough to snort any up, but he’s fucking _quivering _with the need. Jordi has no idea if Lee’s already cum or not, but he’s distracted again as the baggie is moved away and all he can do is moan in disappointment while he feels the wet patch on Lee’s panties against his lower back.__

__Fen has shed his silk robe befitting of a Chinese empress, lifting Jordi’s friend’s head up from the bed and politely asking if he can join in with a slow kiss once he’s agreed. A charmer for sure, but Jordi is leaning back against Lee like his life depends on it. His dick is leaking already with the anticipation, Lee laughing quietly into his ear as she brings the baggie back toward his nose._ _

__The guy is still laying on his stomach, Fen bending down enough so that he doesn’t have to move too far to get into a gentle kiss while Jordi is compelled to strike the soft flesh of his ass again. Just to get a _taste_ , just a little bit. The muffled moaning doesn’t really do jack shit for him right now, though he knows Fen will thank him later for the lovely boy he brought home. _ _

__There’s a clear difference in method here between himself and Fen that the German guy is appreciating. Soft and slow up top and hard and unyielding downstairs. Lee stops him though after a few more smacks, pressing more against him and leaning over. “Good boy,” is all he hears, more focused on where she was heading with his forfeited baggie. If she says anything else, it’s lost in the rushing in his ears as he watches her turn the baggie upside down, eyes following his reward tipping out into Berlin’s asscrack._ _

__In the morning maybe he’ll have some modicum of shame, but right now? He has no shame as he moans and dips his body so he can get at it. He barely registers Lee’s hands holding his hips with her fingertips pressing into the softer flesh of his belly, more concerned with spreading cheeks and inhaling deep. The rush is immediate and intense, euphoria coursing through every cell in his body. Jordi’s body was boiling hot in the first place, but all the extra heat circulating through him was pooling at his dick. With bodies in front of him and Lee borderline grinding against his back, Jordi _needs_ to fuck. _ _

__He needs to fuck, but first he can’t stop himself from tonguing the entire length of his friend’s asshole and up to get whatever he didn’t snort up. Fuck if he doesn’t get the prettiest muffled moan from it. More importantly, Fen hands him the lube finally and Jordi gets right to work fingering Berlin open hard and fast, up to three fingers before he seemingly blinks._ _

__Fen readjusts on the bed, naked now and with Berlin sucking him off while wiggling his hips back toward Jordi’s fingers. His own dick is practically oozing, but he slicks himself up and _finally_ pushes his new friend’s legs as wide apart as he can to get the best angle as he pushes his dick in. _ _

__Lee hums her pleasure quiet into his ear, still holding onto his hip with one hand and the other he can feel her arm along his back leading down to where flesh met cloth, moving ever so slightly as she rubs herself off. He doesn’t want to admit it’s hot, because it’s still fucking _weird_ , but he doesn’t care as the coke continues through his body. His heart is racing so hard Jordi almost thinks he’s going to have a heart attack, but it doesn’t matter as he fucks this beautiful boy nearly to tears. Gorgeous moans around Fen’s cock that travel through his body and right to Jordi’s dick. _ _

__Sinking in over and over again, moaning loud as Lee breaths into his ear while she looks down over his shoulder. It must be a sight to see, watching him spear Berlin’s ass over and over, but he’s focused on Fen giving the affection and the praise. Fen, who is focused on his sworn siblings in turn, eyes bright and piercing in the neon-lit hellscape that is Jordi’s bedroom. It’s good though, it feels good to have that acknowledgment of how fucked up this is. Watching them._ _

__He can feel Lee shudder behind him, a final puff of breath in his ear letting him know she’s reached her end and soon she will slink away, having had her fun for the night. That’s how it usually goes._ _

__Usually._ _

__She does slip away for a moment, but she comes back a moment later (or maybe not a moment, Jordi has no concept of time right now with how fucking high he is), back up against him while her arms wind around his shoulders. It’s without warning that he feels her fingers push into his mouth, other hand holding another small baggie of product. Lee’s fingers swipe across his gums before pushing against his tongue. The taste is foreign until he realizes (much later) that she had cum and immediately dipped her fingers in the bag, and then into his mouth._ _

__But the effect is so much further beyond euphoric that he’s not sure he could scrape up a word for it in either of the languages he can speak. A full body high that was rapturous in every way, making his orgasm that much more intense, almost feeling like he’s fucking convulsing with the force. Buried deep with his eyes rolled back, drooling around Lee’s fingers and nearly blacking out._ _

__He can’t tell if Berlin has reached his end or not, but Lee removes her fingers from his mouth and pulls Jordi back by the hips until his cock is slipping from out with a gush of semen following. There’s zero executive function to be had, so doped up that he barely registers Fen whisking his fuck away to finish the job in his bedroom. All he knows is that he’s laid down on his bed while Lee leaves the room. In the morning, he’ll find a glass of water and some Tylenol waiting._ _

__For now, the rest of his night is spent staring up at the ceiling feeling empty and restless while he comes down. At some point the light from the restaurant sign shuts off, bathing the room in darkness save for the old streetlight across the way casting its orange glow through the blinds, the emptiness and the dissatisfaction and pure unfulfillment filling his senses as they come back to him._ _

__And if this same shit is repeated just a couple nights later, who’s he to reject a good time? A party is a party._ _


End file.
